The present invention generally relates to lawn sprinkler systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to a protector shield, for lawn sprinkler heads, of various configurations and sizes suited to meet the needs of sprinkler heads in various locations of the lawn and which serve to prevent fouling of the sprinkler head and back splashing on to fencing and walls.
Pop-lawn sprinkler heads are attached to underground water lines, and are normally located below ground level. When the water is turned on, the head pops up out of the ground, so that water can be sprayed onto the lawn.
Oftentimes, such sprinkler heads are protected with a plate or the like to prevent being broken or otherwise damaged by lawnmowers or automobiles.
In the case of residential sprinkler systems, an overriding concern is that grass or weeds, over time, grow around the sprinkler heads. The excessive growth can occur to such a degree that it virtually covers the sprinkler heads and seriously interferes with their proper operation.
It has become an increasing gardening practice to trim around such sprinklers with a cord or spinning weed trimming machine. However, it has been found that such practice make for aesthetically unpleasing areas surrounding the sprinkler head.
Vegetation shields for sprinkler heads are known in the art. However, these are typically complicated in use and installation. Many of these shields are directly attached to the sprinkler itself. Yet others are formed in sections which must be assembled. Most of these shields are not visually appealing.
Another problem with sprinkler systems is that the sprinkler can wet sidewalks which are to be traversed by the homeowner, or wet and discolor adjacent fences or walls. Previous back splash guards have been attached to the sprinkler itself.
Accordingly, there is a continuing need for a sprinkler head vegetation shield which prevents fouling of the sprinkler head by stopping the growth of grass and/or weeds. The sprinkler head shield should be versatile and visually appealing. The sprinkler head shield should also be capable of forming a back splash to prevent discoloring of adjacent walls and fences. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.